Littlest Pet Shop Bloopers and Outtakes
Here are the bloopers of LPS plus NAiLPS. LPS Season 1 *When Blythe meets the pets, Pepper accidentally sprays Sunil, wich causes him to fall on Russel, wich causes Russel to fall spikes first into Blythe causing her to drop her phone and it breaks into peices Season 2 *When Vinnie is hanging tongue first on the fast moving train. the train derails and causes him to fly into the camera, knocking it down. Season 3 *When Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt came out. He hits himself *when mitzi walks out of the carrier, she trips over her tail,and falls into the camera, causing her to burst into tears. *Blythe rushes to Russell and picks him up, but Penny throws a book at Blythe, making her nose bleed, thus making her sob nonstop. *Blytye scares Josh, but Josh screams and run away, leaving Blythe confused? Season 4 (if there's one) NAiLPS Season 1 *When Veliena and Ian came to Randy, he forgets his line and everybody laughs. *When they went to Downtown City, Ian farts and everybody laughs. *Veliena bumps into Blythe, her phone rings and Blythe picks it up and everyone laughs. *When Russell is introduction Veliena to his friends, he farts and everyone laughs. *Blythe came out with her outfit from the Russell's imagination from "Back Window", she later realizes she is wearing a wrong outfit, she lets out a chuckle. *When Veliena and Blythe meets the Rana Twins, Samatha cannot pronounce Blythe's name (Bleth), everybody bursts into laughter. *Whittany tells The Ranas her plan to get rid of LPS, Samatha Rana is caught sleeping. *Blythe opens up the fashion show, then, the LPS logo falls out from the building. She was like "What the what?!" And everyone bursts into laughter. *Sunil was doing the Pets scene, he steals Captain Cuddles' line. *Delilah goes up to attack the Biskits and Rana Twins, but then, she fell from the ladder and injures her tail. *Captain Cuddles was walking to Blythe, then loses his place. *Blythe enters the school for her day, she trips over on a rock. *When the Bullies bully Blythe, One bully burps. *When Blythe bursts into tears, she accidentally pees on her calf skirt, she laughs. *Blythe loses her place. *When Captain Cuddles is introducting Ms. Love, he messes up his line. *Zoe was trying to comfort Blythe, but accidentally tasted blood. *When Josh is breaking up with Blythe, he forgets his line. *Blythe gets heartbroken and starts crying, she trips over and bursts into laughter instead. *When Minka is talking to Sunil, he lets out a huge fart, everyone laughs. *Zoe is comforting Blythe, Cheep-Cheep appears out of nowhere. Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 *When Phil is trying to start a train, the train's throttle slips and it rolls over his foot, making him scream like a girl. Season 5 * Blythe Baxter & Friends Season 1 *When Blythe bumps into Youngmee, she falls and hits herself. *When the pets meet Blythe, Sunil burps. *Blythe falls into Josh, then burps. Season 2 * Season 3 Season 4 * Add some bloopers ideas if Ya like, Category:Bloopers Category:Outtakes Category:Episode Bloopers Category:Littlest Pet Shop